DE 101 05 282 B4 discloses a vehicle seat of this type, the fittings of which, which serve as backrest adjusters, are fastened to adapters as structural parts. A further vehicle seat of this type is known from DE 20 2005 007 198 U1, the upper end of the structural part of which, the structural part serving as a backrest side strut, having a lower material thickness which increases toward the lower end.